


Held for Ransom

by PinkRambo



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Conjugal Visits, F/M, Fake Marriage, I know nothing about the US prison system, I'm making some shit up as I go, Oral Sex, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: This started out as a "I'd visit him in prison" turned talking about a conjugal visits prompt while watching Knives Out the other day. I swear to GOD I tried to write this without plot, but I just... I had to put in the plot.So the basic plot is: In an attempt to garner sympathy, Ransom's Lawyer finds one of Ransom's partners (not dating them, just casual) and asks her to pose as a fake girlfriend. This evolves into a fake fiancee, and fake marriage. Neither will admit that they want to stay together because they like each other, but they're too comitted to quit now.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Held for Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> A) Anna, like Ransom, is born into a moderately wealthy family. Unlike Ransom, she got herself an education, and disowned her family because they were of the same kind of attitude that Ransom has, and worked her way into her own wealth. She doesn't like to flaunt her own wealth, and has a small group of people she calls friends that don't just want her for her money, but only one she trusts with everything.
> 
> B) Please note that I had to look up a lot, I'm kinda making things up as I go for the law. Ransom's defense for his crimes were panic over trying to provide for his fiancee (hence the entire premise), as well as not actually knowing how much morphine to give a person to help alleviate symptoms. Which helped reduce Second degree murder to manslaughter. Again, please forgive my ignorace, I had to do something for the plot. 
> 
> C) Conjugal Visits are actually not even allowed in Massachusetts. Another thing I had to look up, since... I had no idea. There's only 4 states in the States that allows them and Massachusetts ain't one of them.

“Look Ransom, your case isn’t going to look good if you don’t have SOMETHING good to show the judges. Are you sure there isn’t someone you can call to support you for this!?” His lawyer, Anthony, was at his wits end. 

“I’m telling you, there is no way any of the people I was seeing are still going to want to see me, because they won’t want to be associated with someone on trial for murder.” Ransom crossed his arms, sitting in his prison jumpsuit. Even if he had money, which he really had to be careful on spending right now since he really had no idea when he would be able to make any money while inside of the prison system, he couldn’t buy his way into a better prison. 

“Just give me the names and numbers and I’ll see what I can find. Are you willing to spend anything to make this happen?”

Ransom shrugged. “Is it really going to prove they want to support me if we’re paying them to be there?”

“Probably not but appearances are everything and you know that.” Ransom scoffed before he pulled the paper and pen towards him, and quickly wrote down the numbers and names of the people he had been seeing. The list was lengthy and his lawyer had his work cut out for him. But he added one name at the bottom with no number, but an address instead.

“What about this one?”

“I don’t have her number memorized. If I wanted to see her, I just showed up at her work, and drank till she was done.”

* * *

To say that Ransom’s lawyer had his work cut out for him was an understatement. Every person he called immediately denied wanting anything to do with that train wreck. The entire list, which was much longer than it should have been, except for the name at the bottom. He hadn’t tried her yet. 

He went to the location and sat himself at the bar, tugging his tie off before he settled in with a scotch. “Hey, is Anna working tonight?” He asked of the bartender who was serving him. 

“Yeah she’s just on break. Want me to let her know you wanna talk to her?” 

“If it’s not too much trouble please.” A minute alone before the bartender was back.

“She’ll be over once she’s done her break.” 

“Thanks.” The lawyer kept going over the case file, knowing that he was going to lose but that wasn’t the point. The point here was to mitigate the sentence so that Ransom didn’t spend the rest of his god forsaken natural life in prison.

The woman that walked towards him was nothing like the super models on the list. Nothing. She was smiling and it was genuine. She looked like she wanted to be there and as she stepped forward, he saw her recognize him. 

“I was wondering if I’d see you.” She said as she leaned on the bar, with a small tilt to her hair which let her hair fall over her shoulder. “Need a character witness for Ransom do you?” 

Anthony sighed softly. “I wish it was that simple… I’m going to ask something a little more… consuming then that from you.” 

Anna’s eyebrows climbed her forehead before she glanced around. It was before the night was set to be busy, and she stood up, holding up a finger to him. She turned to the other bartender, quietly talking with him, before she came out from behind the bar. Stepping up next to Anthony, she had that smile back on her face. “Come on, let’s go over there. No reason the rest of the bar needs to listen in on this.” She pointed towards a corner booth that would give her a view of the bar in case she was needed. 

Anthony gathered his things again before he sat down and sipped on his scotch again. 

“So what do you need me to do?”

“How much do you know about the case?”

“They’re saying he did it. That he killed Harlan. They’re saying it’s a pretty open and shut case.” 

Anthony’s eyebrows climbed his forehead before he looked resigned. “Well they’re not entirely wrong. He confessed to the entire thing. But it wasn’t Harlan, that was ruled as suicide to protect Marta’s claim to Harlan’s fortune that had been given to her. He’s up for arson and murder of the housekeeper Fran.” 

Anna frowned, rubbing her forehead. “He confessed, knowingly, to the entire thing?”

“There’s a small bit of entrapment, but not enough to really swing this to get him out.” Anna huffed a sigh at that, before she rested her chin on her fist. 

“So what do you need or want me to do?”

“We need someone that isn’t his family to make him look… worth pity.” 

“A pity girlfriend. That’s not going to fly.” She sighed, looking down at the table. “I’m not stupid enough to assume that I was the only person he was seeing, but I’m guessing I’m the last one you’re talking to?”

“Sorry Anna…” 

She shook her head. “Not your fault. And honestly, not mine either. This is Ransom’s fault, and I have no idea if I want to be involved in this…” She sighed again, before she gave a small groan and stood up, heading to the bar, getting herself a beer, before she was back at the booth. “I’m not saying I’ll agree to this, but… if I do, what exactly am I supposed to do?”

“You’ll have to attend his court dates, visit him in prison when your schedule allows, deal with reporters in your life for the next little while. They’re going to ask you about your sex life, your romantic life with Ransom… You’re going to be the talk of the town for a while.” 

For a while she was silent, sipping on her beer as she considered it. “I only have one condition to agreeing to this.” She said as she looked at the lawyer. 

“And that is?”

“I want to hear him ask for my help.” 

* * *

Two days later, she was sitting across from him next to his lawyer, looking at him in the prison jumpsuit. Ransom was staring at his lawyer. “You had to go all the way to the bottom of the list?”

“No one else wanted anything to do with you Ransom.” Anthony retorted. “And she’s doing it on one condition.” 

“Which is?”

Anthony gestured to her, and his piercing blue eyes looked at her where she sat. She leaned forward, elbows braced against the metal table between them. “You have to ask for my help. Not your lawyer. You.” Her green eyes watched him, and her face was passive. “Because you never come to me unless you have no one else to deal with your shit, so of course I’ve been seeing you about once a week.” She paused, licking her lips just to deal with how damn dry it was here in the room. 

“I’m not begging you.” 

“Did I fucking say beg me? I said ask. Listen Ransom.” It was clear that she wasn’t going to put up with his shit, and he knew that she never had put up with his shit before. “You don’t ask, and I walk out that god damn door, and you likely wind up with the maximum sentence, regardless of how good your lawyer is. And right now, you need me a hell of a lot more than I need you.” Anna watched him carefully, seeing the expressions that ran across his face, from angry to rejection to finally land on resigned acceptance. 

“Anna would you please help me?” It looked like the words left a sour taste in his mouth but she could handle that. 

“Of course Ransom. Though you and I need to get some things straight for this to work.” 

* * *

For the rest of the meeting, they discussed the logistics of this. About what she would need to do and how they were going to have to pull this off. It was her suggestion about a private engagement, to really sell the idea, and explain why no one knew about her. He was reluctant but knew that it was going to be the best way to go. 

When the guards arrived to take him back to his cell, they were sitting next to each other, and had their foreheads pressed together. 

“Go get yourself an engagement ring, Anthony will get you one of my cards in your name.” Ransom whispered. 

“See you in three days, I’ll come visit again.” She replied, before she pressed her lips to his cheek and the guards hauled him out of the room. Anthony looked as exhausted as she felt, and as they gathered their things, she glanced over at Anthony who shook his head. As soon as they were in the car he leaned his head back against the headrest. 

“I can’t believe he actually asked.” 

“I didn’t think he was actually going to for a while there.” She replied, giving a small giddy laugh. “But I guess life in prison without parole has a way of making even the most… obnoxious of men bend.” She gave a small sigh. “I need a beer after all of that. And I need to go find myself an engagement ring…” 

Anthony started the car and drove them out of the parking lot before he shook his head. “I’ll get you that card access tonight. Thankfully, his accounts haven’t been frozen, but you’ll probably hear from his parents as soon as this gets out.” 

“Let me get the ring then we can leak the news about the engagement.” She replied as she pulled out her phone, starting her shopping while he drove her. She found a decent ring, small and not too flashy, but still expensive enough to put a bit of a dent into the wealth that Ransom had. But she wasn’t going to be stupid. The idea here was that they were together and she wasn’t after his money. 

“Do you actually think this will work Anthony?” She asked softly as they entered the city again. 

“I hope so. It’s not going to end well either way.” Anthony drove her back to the small apartment she called her own. 

“I want to help take some of the stress off your shoulders Anthony… Let me handle the financial shit. We need to cancel his alternate properties. He owns 10 Kanoke outright. He bragged about it to me ages ago. Thought it would impress me. Which, I mean.. It sorta did.” She said as she stared out the windshield. 

“Why are you doing this anyway Anna?” Anthony asked as he pulled up outside of the apartment building. 

“Because I got to see parts of him that I highly doubt anyone else did.” 

* * *

Three days later, she was back at the prison, her engagement ring on her finger as she visited with Ransom. She told him about what she had done, helping him not drain money, asking for his permission to invest some of his money well. He gave it, before he took her hand and pressed it against his forehead. “Anna… think you can get some extra cash onto my commissary?” 

“Of course. Anything else Ransom?” She asked, as he looked over the ring she had chosen. 

“This was a good choice. Have you told the press yet?” 

“No we’re doing that today at the court when Anthony goes to get your first trial date.” 

“You know my mother and father are going to hound you right?” 

Anna swallowed. “Yeah, I know. Though honestly, I’m not too afraid of your father, he’s in the process of getting divorced since your mother found out. Your mother though… she’s scary.” 

Ransom laughed softly and shook his head. “She might actually like you. As long as you can convince her you’re with me because you love me and not for my money.” 

Anna pulled a face before she smiled ruefully. “Okay. Guess we’ll have to really pretend won’t we?” She asked. 

“Yeah, if you want this to work.” 

“Then make sure you do your part too Ransom. If she calls, you better tell her the same thing.” Anna replied before there was a knock at the door.

“Time’s up!” 

Anna stood up and grabbed her coat before she looked back at Ransom. “Think on it, but how far are you willing to go? Will you have yourself a sham wedding and marriage just to sell this Ransom?” She whispered the last two questions before she leaned in and kissed him soft and slow. 

* * *

The trial was going as well as could be expected. They were trying to sell a narrative, and even though they knew that Ransom was going to have to serve jail time, they were still hoping to get a severely reduced sentence. She visited every three days, kept him informed of what was going on, and found herself in contact with Linda Drysdale more often than not. She wasn’t a woman to be trifled with, but her and Ransom hadn’t talked about letting his mother in on the plan, so as far as Linda Drysdale knew, Anna was in love with Ransom. But every day of the trial, she sat there, next to Linda, and looked like Ransom’s fiancee in every sense of the word. 

The press was relentless, and she was even getting hounded at work. All of them were asking for the juicy details, how did they meet, how did she feel about his trial, what were her plans for the wedding, did she intend to get married to him while he was in the joint or was she going to wait until he was out?

She kept all her answers fanciful and as lovestruck as she could. Anna was tired though, and one night, three weeks into the entire ordeal, she was laying on her bed, wondering once more why the fuck she cared this much about him. 

* * *

_ “Hey Anna, fancy pants at the end of the bar wants you.” Johnny, the other bartender on the shift called out to her as she served someone else.  _

_ “Can’t you handle it? I’m a bit busy with this bachelor party.”  _

_ “He won’t take a drink from me. Just you.”  _

_ “That’s fucking ridiculous.” _

_ “I’m not kidding. And he’s being an ass about it.”  _

_ Anna huffed a sigh before she walked over to the man at the end of the bar. Her smile was forced, because she wasn’t happy but she had a smile on none the less. “What can I get for you?” She asked, with her public service voice on.  _

_ “Well I’d like you if you’re on the menu…” Her smile left and she rolled her eyes.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Does that work? On anyone?” _

_ The man shrugged. “It’s hit or miss, I can’t say for sure how many times it’s the line or when people know who I am.”  _

_ “Yeah? Well what can I get you sir? We’re a bit busy…” She tried not to let this bother her, but she was being pulled away from a very profitable group because of this man.  _

_ “Right… I’ll take a beer, whatever you recommend.” He said, with a grin at her. She got him one of the craft beers they had, and served it up to him before she was back to the bachelor party. She was all smiles with them, and soon was almost able to forget about him. Until he wanted another beer, and she had to serve him again because he just wouldn’t let anyone else do it. Whenever she had to, it was with ill grace, something she normally didn’t do.  _

_ As the bar emptied out, she started her clean up duties, put out her last call and saw that the man at the end of the bar was still there. She frowned, wondering if he had waited to talk to her more, because quite frankly she didn’t want to talk to him. He was annoying, self centered and an honest to god prick.  _

_ Everyone else was filing out except for him. She walked over, leaning on the bar. “Look, buddy, you can go anywhere you want, but you can’t stay here.”  _

_ The man’s eyes were a little blurry as he stared up at her. “Y-yeah? Can I go home with you then? You never answered if you were on the menu…”  _

_ “You’re drunk.”  _

_ “And you’re beautiful.” Anna scoffed at that line before she rolled her eyes. “Please?” She knew he wasn’t begging, but he was so clearly used to getting his way that she was tempted not to let him. To make him go home by himself. She watched him, seeing a part of him that she wasn’t sure he was even aware he was showing her.  _

_ She huffed a sigh and rolled her eyes again. “Fine, but just… try to stay awake. I’m not carrying you up to my apartment.” She turned to keep cleaning, but she heard him give a small laugh. She really hoped she wasn’t making a bad decision.  _

_ That night he had slept on her couch. And through the whole night she hadn’t learned his name. So a nameless drunk man was sleeping on her couch while she slept in her bed, alone. In the morning, he was still asleep on her couch while she made herself breakfast. It was noon when he was up and moving, and she looked over at him as he sat up and glanced around. _

_ “Where the fuck am I?”  _

_ “Good morning. You, sir, decided that the best place for you to sleep was at my place last night, and practically begged me to come back here.”  _

_ The man’s eyes looked at her carefully and tried to figure out if she was telling him the truth or not. “Ransom Drysdale does not beg.” He said as he stood up and moved into the kitchen where she was sitting.  _

_ "Is that what your name is? Because you didn’t tell me it before.”  _

_ “How do you not know who I am?” _

_ “Because I don’t care? Who you are, means nothing to me.” _

_ Ransom looked almost shocked before he started to laugh. It sounded almost cruel and nasty. “So you just let strange men spend the night at your apartment?”  _

_ “I do when they look like they could use help. Just like you did last night. You looked like the last place you wanted to be was in your own bed. So I gave you my couch instead.”  _

_ He looked almost thoughtful for a moment before he sat down across from her. “Do you normally take pity on strangers?”  _

_ Anna huffed a small sigh before she sipped on her coffee. “No. It’s not part of my policy to do so. I don’t know what it was about you. I just wanted to help you, and you looked like you could use someone to listen to when you woke up.” She stood, pouring him a cup of coffee before she slid the sugar and milk towards him. “It’s not going to be the most excellent cup you’ve ever had, but I usually like it strong after a late night like last night.”  _

_ Ransom had shrugged before he had started to drink the coffee black. The conversation they had was fraught with her trying to figure out how much of what he said was truth and how much of it was him blustering and being absolutely full of shit. But she saw a piece of him that she was sure no one else did, not even his family. It was a look at a man who was tired of all of the fake bullshit in his own life. It was three hours of her day, but it was three hours she didn’t really regret. He walked to her door, intent on getting himself home and showered when he stopped. “What’s your name anyway?” _

_ “Anna.”  _

* * *

It was the day before sentencing. She thought she had played it up enough to sell all of this, and as she sat in the visitor’s room, waiting for Ransom to be brought to see her, she considered what she was doing. This wasn’t going to be a nice ending for the day, and the more she was forced to spend time with Ransom, the more she found herself missing him. What had started out as helping him had caused her to catch her own feelings for the man. She wasn’t going to admit that to him though, it would unbalance them too badly. She glanced up as the door opened, and Ransom walked towards her. Even despite being in prison and having only the barest of things to clean himself with, he still looked handsome enough. 

He sat down next to her and pulled her in close. “Hey Anna…” 

“Hey Ransom… How are you holding up?” She asked, cuddling up against him. 

“Could be better could be worse.” He murmured softly to her. 

“Yeah I know… Are you… nervous about tomorrow?”

Ransom shrugged. “Maybe a little bit… You asked me those questions, weeks ago, about how far I’m willing to go… I’m willing to go pretty far. All the way if I had to.” 

She pulled back, looking up at him. “Really? You’d actually marry me just to try and lessen your sentence?”

Ransom just nodded before he realized what the question was. “I mean… more than that. You've seen me at my absolute lowest, and you’re still here. Even if this is all a sham… you’re not getting anything out of this are you?”

“No, not really. It’s not like I can go around spending your money. This is all pretty much for you.” 

“Exactly, and while I’m not complaining… you deserve to get something out of this too.” He said. 

She leaned back, reaching up to gently pinch at his cheeks. “Who are you and what did you do with Ransom?” She teased. He laughed before he leaned in and kissed her gently. 

“When all you’ve got is time to think, you really start to evaluate the shit you’ve done. So I’m serious. And if marrying me lets you get something out of all this, you know, making sure you never have to work again… It’s a small price to pay for what you’re doing for me now.” He replied before he leaned back in the chair. “So once we sign the papers, regardless of the sentence that’s passed down tomorrow, my funds will be yours. Manage them well enough and you can live comfortably on it.” 

Anna sighed softly and shifted to lay her head against his shoulder. “You’re sweet when you want to be.” 

“I’m always sweet.” Anna laughed softly before she shook her head. 

“God that’s a lie. You can sometimes be a total prick.” 

* * *

Anna wore a black dress to the final day of the trial, and sat behind him. They were quietly talking as they waited for the judge to arrive, and were holding hands. She looked stressed and like she hadn’t gotten much sleep. He looked as stressed as she did. They knew what was coming, and it wasn’t going to change the fact that he was being charged with Arson and Second-degree murder for Fran. 

He brought her hand to his lips, and heard the bailiff enter, calling all to rise. He let her go before he stood and turned to face the judge as the room filled with the sound of everyone standing. Anna stood next to Linda as the judge sat down, and everyone sat down as well. She hadn’t been called on during the trial, and for that she was glad. Anna twisted her hands together, trying not to let herself feel too much over this. The judge was getting himself settled and Linda leaned over to whisper something to her. 

“Thank you for standing next to my son through this.” 

Anna glanced over at Linda and gave a small smile. “Of course I would. I love him.” Lying to Linda left a sour taste in her mouth, but she would just have to keep it up. After all… Ransom had said he would actually marry her so that she could actually get something out of this. There was a chance for people to give mitigating testimony, and Anna stood up, pleading for Ransom, stating that though she understood 

“Mr. Drysdale, please stand to receive your sentencing.” The judge spoke and Ransom, in what was once a well fitted suit, stood. It hung on him, just a little bit. Ransom’s lawyer stood as well, as the judge started to speak, stating that he understood the heinous nature of the crimes that Ransom had committed. And even given his previous misdemeanor offenses, the judge didn’t believe that Ransom was a danger to anyone else. 

“Mr. Hugh Ransom Drysdale, I sentence you to ten years in the state penitentiary, with the chance of parole after 5 years. Time served will count against this sentence. After release, you will be on probation for a total of seven years, to be supervised by a court appointed worker.” The judge banged the gavel to signify the finality of his words, and Ransom shook hands with his lawyer before he turned back to Anna and his mother. He hugged Linda close for a moment, before he pulled Anna in close. They didn’t have a lot of time, but he cupped her face, aware that cameras were snapping photos of them, and kissed her soft and slow. That photo would make the papers, he knew.

* * *

Over the next year, Anna went through the struggle of planning her wedding to Ransom, alone. She had to tell her own family, not that they cared since she had cut ties with them after paying off her student debts. And even though she couldn’t stand them, and even though this was still honestly a sham wedding, it was hard to keep saying “I love Ransom.” and not believe just a little bit herself. She was sure Ransom was having a much easier time pretending than she was. She had only one friend to help her through this entire ordeal that she trusted not to sell her out to the various news outlets for the entire thing being a sham, and Kallista could see how much pain and stress this was putting her through. 

“Have you thought about going back to your family?” She asked one day while they were sitting there, discussing logistics about the wedding and that getting married in the prison chapel was less than ideal.

“Thought about it… would be nice to have them here even if this wedding is a total farce…” 

“The trial’s over, he’s been sentenced. Why do you keep going back?”

Anna had to stop for a moment, and consider the answer. “Honestly? I don’t know. I just keep remembering every time he’s ever stayed over and just… It’s hard to equate that man to the man they said he was. I didn’t give a damn about his money, he was just Ransom to me.” 

“And his money had nothing to do with it?”

“Nope. I couldn’t have cared if he was dirt poor. I mean I probably wouldn’t be in this situation if he was… but Kal, he said he’d go the whole way just so that I would get something out of this. He’s still totally getting more out of this then I am, but he still wanted me to have something and they weren’t paying me to do it.” Anna leaned her head on her hand before she huffed a sigh. “I sound crazy don’t I?”

“I don’t know Anna, if our positions were reversed what would you be telling me?”

“A lot of “what the fuck Kal!?” I think.” 

“Exactly. So that’s what I’m doing.” Kallista took Anna’s face between her hands and made her look at her. “What the fuck Anna?!”

Anna laughed and took her face back from Kallista’s hands before she leaned back in the chair. “I don’t love him you know… but I do like him. Because underneath all that tough guy veneer… he’s just as scared and lost as the rest of us.”

“You’re not fucking him for the first time in prison are you!?”

“Fuck no! Remember when I told you about CableKnit?” 

“That was Ransom?!”

“Yup.”

* * *

She got the forms and application payments settled, proved her relationship with Ransom and got it all signed off by the courts, and got a date picked with Ransom, coordinating with the prison to make sure it was safe for her to even be there with her witnesses. Three days before the ceremony, she was sitting in the waiting room, once again waiting for Ransom to be brought to see her. She stood up as he walked towards her, and she had her arms around him, hugging him close before he was sitting next to her, his hands in hers. 

“You know that you’re going to have to wait quite a long time right?”

“Two and a half more years isn’t that bad. One year waiting for the trial, one year between the sentencing and now, and then two and a half years assuming you can behave yourself.” 

“And only three days until you’re Mrs. Ransom Drysdale.” Anna smiled at him, and laughed softly. 

“No second thoughts?”

“About a lot of things, but not this. Which is strange… I figured this was the thing I’d be having all sorts of thoughts about… but it’s not. You’ve been the one constant thing in my life so far.” He said softly, smiling at her. 

“Planning on divorcing me as soon as this is all over?” She asked, leaning her cheek on her fist. 

“No. That ball will forever be in your court.” 

“Have you had a chance to look at all the paper work your mother wants me to sign?” 

“I don’t give a damn about the pre-nup. I don’t even want you to sign it. But mother won’t let you marry me without it.” Ransom sighed, as he took the papers from her. He started looking through it, before he rolled his eyes. “This is crap. I’m sorry she’s making you sign this…” 

“After the way your father treated her, I don’t blame her.” She sighed, knowing that his parent’s particular drama had only been overshadowed by Ransom’s own. 

“We’ll deal with this after. Sign it, make her happy, and then we’ll get rid of it after.” He said as she pulled out a pen and signed it where her name should go, and he did the same. 

He tapped the pen against the table, before he regarded her. “You know that conjugal room is going to be gross right?”

“Yup. I know. Doesn’t change the fact that I’m not going to wait to consummate this marriage with you.” 

“What if I want to wait till I’m outta the joint?”

“No fucking way Ransom. If I have to be celebate...” 

“You don’t-”

“Shut up Ransom. If I have to be celebate, then I’m damn well getting to fuck you on our wedding day.” She smirked at him, before he laughed softly with her.

“Making sure I can’t annul it at the end of the day?” 

“Sure, something like that.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek softly before he sat back.

* * *

Her wedding day left much to be desired. But then again, getting married in a prison would do that. Her dress wasn’t fancy, Kallista was the only person standing for her, and Ransom had made friends with one of the guards who was standing for him as his witness. They had let him get dressed in his suit, and some of his family had shown up for the ceremony at least. There was nothing but snide comments, and Anna had to bite her tongue not to ruin her day further. She had a moment where she was sure someone in his family was going to speak up when asked if anyone had any objections, and Ransom felt how tight she held onto his hands, as if daring one of his family to speak up. But no one did, and the ceremony kept going. They both said “I do” and signed the marriage certificate. 

Then it was “you may now kiss the bride” and rings were exchanged, and officially they were married. She was no longer just Anna. She was now officially Mrs. Anna Drysdale. Anna was all smiles, and while they talked to his family, it was full of snipes and barely veiled jabs at how good she must be to still marry a murderer, and she tried her best to hold herself back, managing it. Barely. She hated most of his family, she really did. But that just matched up to how he felt about his family. 

But Anna held her own. She was standing off to the side, still close enough to Ransom as she talked with Linda, and heard Joni make a snide comment about him marrying a bartender, like that was the only person who could put up with him. Anna raised a finger to Linda and excused herself from the conversation to join Ransom who looked like he was contemplating murder again. She slid her arm around his waist and his arm went around her shoulders, holding her close. 

“Oh Joni, so glad you could make it. But you see, I’m not actually a bartender, I help out my friend who owns the bar as a bartender on busy nights. I’m an accountant and financial consultant. Which, last I heard, you could use. Kinda hard to keep up your lifestyle when you don’t make a hundred grand off your father in-law isn’t it?” She smiled sweetly but there was an edge to it. Joni gave her a look of disgust, and turned on her heel, looking for her daughter who was talking with Kallista. 

“Oh well done Anna.” Ransom said softly to her as he leaned down to kiss her softly. 

“So how much is this costing you Ransom? You don’t think any of us actually believe this farce do you?” Walt asked, no longer needing his cane. He looked between Anna and Ransom, Donna stepping up next to them to wrap her arms around her husband’s arm. 

Anna inspected her fingernails before she gave a soft laugh. “Oh I’m sorry Walt, are you talking to us? Because I have to ask, how’s the job hunt going? Marta didn’t hire you back after the way you threatened her family did you?”

“And you married someone who tried to kill her.” Donna spoke up and Anna turned her attention to the flighty looking woman. 

“Still living off Walt’s meager severance package?” Anna sneered at the other woman. “Because out of everyone who stood to gain from Harlan’s death, it seems like the only one truly doing well right now is Ransom, and he’s behind bars.” 

Ransom laughed, his arm around Anna’s shoulders. “Isn’t she a delight? She’s got a backbone, which is something the rest of you lacked.” He glanced at the clock before looking at his uncle. “Not to cut this riveting conversation short, but I need to go talk with my mother, and then some alone time with my wife before she has to leave.” Ransom pressed a kiss to the side of her head before he moved over to talk with Linda. 

Anna smiled at Walt and Donna who both looked distinctly uncomfortable. “Oh, and just so you know Walt, he didn’t have to sell anything to afford his lawyer. I’ve been managing his money for the last two years and he’s already more wealthy then he was when he went in. So… You know. Watch your mouth.” She strode away from him before joining Ransom over with Linda.

Kallista was also in her corner, and kept making snide remarks that got Ransom laughing. Specifically when Kallista remarked loud enough to be heard that she could understand what had driven Ransom to do what he had done. Despite that he got caught, he was laughing over it especially when Joni looked so affronted by what had been said. His family didn’t stay long before they were leaving and it left just the bridal party. Anna thanked Kallista and Ransom held his hand out to her.

“So you’re Cableknit.” 

Ransom looked over at Anna and raised an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t about to tell the world I had sex with a playboy. So whenever I talked about you, you were Cableknit.” Anna replied before Ransom was chuckling.

“Apparently, I’m Cableknit. It’s nice to meet you Kallista.” He said, his arm around Anna’s shoulders. 

“This is definitely not how I figured I’d meet you, but I guess it’s just how it’s going to have to be. When you get out though, I want to meet you properly. I’ll be supporting her until you get out.” Kallista promised before she hugged her friend close.

“Thank you Kal… I’ll call you when I get home okay?” Anna said softly. 

“Yeah, sure. Have fun.” She waggled her eyebrows at Anna who immediately flushed red. 

Ransom was laughing, before he pressed a kiss to Anna’s temple. “Oh we will.” 

* * *

“You shouldn’t be expecting much from this room you two.” The guard that had stood for Ransom said as he escorted the pair of them to it. “We don’t upkeep it since the state ruled out the entire practice. But a little money in the right hand, the word in the right ear, and you both get to consummate your marriage before he’s out.” The guard opened the door for them, and they both stepped in.

True to that belief, the conjugal visit room was disgusting. It smelled stale and she definitely didn’t want anything to do with that bed. She glanced over at him, and found herself wrapped up in his arms. “R-Ransom?” 

“Just… Just let me hold you for a moment.” He kept his arms around her but didn’t say anything more. She nuzzled in against him before she slipped her hands underneath his suit jacket. He inhaled softly before he tilted her head back and picked her up under her thighs, pinning her against the wall while his mouth devoured hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gripping onto the fabric of his jacket as she met his kiss with a fervour equal to his. 

“I’m not fucking you on that bed, so against the wall is gonna have to do dear…” Ransom panted against her lips as they pulled back from the kiss. 

“That’s fine. We’ll have all the time in the world for the bed later. Just… not that one.” She replied, before she pulled her skirts up out of the way so that she could wrap her legs around his hips easier. He chuckled lowly before he sealed their lips together again, pressing her in close to the wall.

“How many more years?” She asked against his lips, shoving her hands underneath the fabric of his jacket. 

“Assuming good behaviour? Two and a half. Took forever to get that trial going, already served one and change cause of that shit, and it’s been a year now. So you’ll have to wait for me for two and a half years.” He grinned against her lips before he kissed her again, one hand against her thigh while the other trailed up the dress. “Wear this again for me when I get out, and we’ll christen that bed at home properly.”

She laughed softly before she arched her back into his hand as it squeezed her breast and she bit his lower lip to stifle her moan. “Then I guess you better be good hmmm?” She whispered against his lips, feeling how his body shifted closer to her and his hands skimmed up her back, finding each of the small perler buttons that kept her dress closed, and slowly tugged each one from their casing. 

Anna shoved the jacket down his arms, and he had to take his hands back so that he could free himself from the constricting fabric and let it fall to the ground. They both glanced at the fabric on the floor before their attention was back on each other. “That floor is going to be as gross as the bed…” She said softly before he hummed a little bit and worked her dress down her chest to get her exposed to his eyes. His hands were quick to get a hold of her corset and work it open. He slid it down just enough to free her breasts properly and covered them with his hands instead. His grip bordered on this side of just too much, before he felt her hands working the buttons of his dress shirt open. She pushed the fabric apart and got her hands against his chest, humming appreciation. Their movements weren’t in sync, but that didn’t stop them from wanting to have more contact. 

“You owe me…” She moaned against his lips. 

“Yeah? For what?”

“Sometimes toys just aren’t enough Ransom….” 

“Well then who am I to leave my wife waiting?” He hummed against her lips, before he kissed his way down her body, slowly lowering her back down to her feet as he went. Her dress caught on her hips, and with a gentle tug, it was soon down around her ankles. She stepped out of it, to easier spread her legs for him and his attention. 

“Oh god that’s actually what I am isn’t it?” she asked as she leaned back against the wall, her hands in his hair and looking down at him. 

“Yup.” He popped the last sound of the word and smirked up at him. “You married a convict sweetheart. How does that make you feel?” 

“Well you’re technically still only a felon dear.” She teased before giving a soft hiss as he nipped her thigh above her garters that held her stockings up. He kissed it better before his fingers slowly slid up her legs until he gently tugged her panties out of the way and kissed her skin over her mound. He was slow with his motions, already hard in his own pants, which for once he was ignoring in favor of her own enjoyment. His tongue was ardent against her clit for a moment, enjoying the way her hands clenched in his hair and the way she tightened her thigh around his shoulders. She moaned, shuddering in his grip. He shifted a little bit lower, getting his mouth more fully against her lips, slowly licking her up. Ransom chuckled against her lips and she gasped at the vibrations against her pussy. 

“Oh god Ransom!” She called out to him. 

“Sorry to disappoint you dear… but it’s just us. No God involved.” He teased, and gently sucked on her clit to cut off her reply. One hand wrapped around her thigh, holding her open for his questing mouth, and gripping her hard enough to leave bruises behind. Her hands gripped into his hair, destroying any product he had been allowed to use to make it nice for the day. She tugged on those locks as she bit her lips to stifle her sounds. This wasn’t the place to be loud just yet. She would have to hold out for their bed when everything was settled. And wouldn’t that just be the best treat… him free and able to be at home with her… Now that she was officially Mrs. Drysdale, she could actually move into the Kanoke house and decorate… make changes… 

Her mind was brought back to what was happening in the now as his fingers pressed inside of her, while his free hand moved down to start working his belt open. He freed his aching length and slowly stroked it while he gently sucked on her clit. His fingers slowly spread her so that she could take him, since it had been so long since they had fucked last. Ransom eased off her clit before he was standing back up and leaning against her. He kissed her hard and fast, with just a touch too much teeth and tongue. But she met his kiss with just as much fervor, and tasted herself on his lips. 

She moaned at the taste before she was hauled up into his arms again, and her legs wrapped around his waist. “Mmm love, as much as I’d like to just let you raw me, I’m not chancing having the baby while you’re not there to take care of me.” She murmured against his lips before he was fishing in his pants pocket for the condom his witness had slipped him. 

“That’s fair Anna.” He said lowly, before he let her hold onto him while he slid that latex over his hard cock. He shifted again, lifting her hips up a little more so that he could place the head of his cock at her entrance. She pulled his shoulders towards her, their lips crashing against each other again before she felt him pressing inside of her. Her mouth hung open, both of them panting into each other’s mouths as he took his time slowly entering her pussy until she was flush against his hips. She moaned, feeling how he filled her perfectly, just this side of too thick and long. 

“Mmmm Anna, you feel so fucking good around my cock… So fucking good.” He groaned against her lips before his put his hands on her ass cheeks and gripped tight before he started to move her and fuck himself in and out of her tight pussy. He sucked marks against her skin, wanting her to feel him at least for a few days after she departed, and let his hips do the work as he picked up speed. She threw her head back, giving him space to work, and moaned as his cock head grazed that spot inside of her that made her tighten up around him. 

“Oh Ransom!” She moaned, dragging her nails up his back, leaving red marks in their wake. He grinned against her neck, and kept fucking into her, not changing his pace or strength.

“Yeah baby, I bet you fucking love this don’t you? Couldn’t help yourself but get married to a bad boy huh?” He asked, almost growling as he felt her grip him with every word that left his mouth. 

“Fuck yes, I love this…”

“Remember it, cause we’ll do it again, in our own home.” He said, with a soft chuckle, hearing her breathy laugh. “Yeah that’s right, we’ll fuck like we’re in prison…” He felt the way her body impacted against his own as he fucked her, and a part of him wanted to let her down and fuck her from behind, but not here. Sue him, he wanted her to be comfortable for that. One of his hands left her ass before he slipped it between them, gently grazing over her clit, hearing her moan and whine in pleasure. He applied a little more pressure, and she tightened up around him even more, cumming without warning. 

He picked up the pace, fucking her through her orgasm before he pressed in deep inside of her, feeling himself fill the condom with a groan. His knees felt weak and turned them around, sliding down the wall until he was sitting against the wall, looking up at her blissed out face over top of his. She rested her sweaty forehead against his, both of them coming down from their collective orgasms. 

“Two and a half years babe…” He said, his voice low. 

“I know… I know.” 

* * *

As they came up to the ‘five’ year mark, she applied for his release on good behaviour, hoping he had actually managed to stay outta trouble. For months, she was stressed wondering if she would have to wait longer for him to get out for longer then they had originally though. The guard that Ransom had made friends with, who had stood for them at the wedding, stood for Ransom now, stating that he was a model inmate, and that he firmly believed him to be ready for the outside world. 

Anna sat in the room, hoping that things were going to go well. She wanted them to just be together again, finally. She was asked for an opinion and gave it honestly. Anna stated that she didn’t believe that he was going to commit another crime, and promised that she would be personally responsible for him. 

For the next twenty minutes, there was an intense debate between the others on the parole board, and she tried to control her stress, staring at the back of Ransom’s head. He was looking rather nice and buff. Apparently he had been working out, and she enjoyed the thought that he was going to be just a bit bulky. 

“Mr. Drysdale… given your record at the prison, and the fact that you’ve been rather well behaved while there, and the fact that your wife has stated that she will personally take responsibility for you, we have agreed that you will be released into her custody. You will follow the orders listed out here. Given your arson charges, you are not permitted to deal with any pyrotechnics or fire starting materials, and you are forbidden from contact with one Marta Cabrara, under any circumstances. You will be required to submit to random drug and alcohol tests, and that will occur for five years at least once a month. You will not argue with it, and should you break any of these conditions, you will be back behind bars. Are we clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then Mr. Drysdale, you’re free to go. Congratulations.” The parole leader signed off on the papers, and Ransom turned to smirk at her. He was free, conditionally free, but free nonetheless. 

“We’ll be about thirty minutes Anna. We just have a little processing to do. You ready to take him home today?” The guard that they had come to rely on, Raymond, spoke quietly to her as he stood to collect Ransom. 

“Yup. I’ll wait for him outside?”

“That’ll work. We’ll see you soon.” Raymond moved off with Ransom and Anna left to pull the car up. She was driving his Beemer and had a change of clothes in the car for him. She waited outside the gates for him, and leaned against the car, watching for Ransom. 

She smiled as he strode out, wearing his suit that they had kept for his court dates. It was now tight across his chest, and through his arms, but he still looked handsome. But he was striding towards her, a free man. She pushed off the car, and held her hand out to him. He moved in close to her, pressing her back against the car, kissing her soft and slow. “I’m a free man.”

“Officially a convict.” She teased against his lips, before he laughed softly and gently slapped her ass. “Okay husband, mine… where to first?”

“Barber. I want a haircut.” 

She laughed softly as she opened the passenger side door for him, and moved to get into the car herself. “Then that’s what my husband gets.”

It was evening by the time they got back, and she could see how tired he was getting. To be fair, it was a long day. “Do you want to wait till tomorrow to do the whole christening of our bed?” she asked him gently. 

“Will you be sad if I said yes?”

“Nope. I don’t want you to over do it.” She said as she pulled up the driveway, and parked the car. 

“Then tomorrow. We’ll do the whole thing. Wedding dress and all.” They went up to the front door, and she let them in, before she found herself up in his arms. 

“Nah, just one tradition.” He said as he carried her over the threshold. “Welcome home Mrs. Drysdale.”

“Welcome home Mr. Drysdale.” She said, looking up at him, with a wide smile. 


End file.
